rblxaurityfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
Items The entire list of Items in Digimon Aurity. Obsidian Chips- Black chips that appear on an orange background. They are bought for 35 Cash a piece. They can be used to incubate AgumonMerc, use 5 for a level ( Level 100 or lower ),or you can save 75 for a Burst Unlocker. Black Gears- Gears that are (obviously) black. They drop from most bosses, excluding Palmon. You can sell them in the Lab for 25 Cash, save 50 for a Burst Unlocker, use them to buy PawnChessmonB or PawnChessmonW for 10 Gears each, or attempt to incubate AgumonMerc or Kimeramon. Black Gears also affect how big Devimon's Death Hand attack becomes. Virus Chips- Small, black rectangles with a red button, these are dropped from nearly every boss, except GeoGreymon and Palmon. They are used to incubate Kimeramon or Cherubimon. You can also use 5 to level up once ( Level 150 or below ), or save 20 for a Burst Unlocker. Ice Shards- Fragments of ice that can be melted off of blocks of ice in the Ice Cavern. They can be sold for 1 Cash each at the Ice Palace, as well as buying Frigimon for 1,000 Ice Shards, or save 500 for a Burst Unlocker. Cash- Cash is Aurity's basic type of currency for most NPC Shops. It can be obtained in different ways: Sell items for Cash, kill a player ( killed players drop usually drop 0 - 4 Cash on death, each being credited 3 Cash each ), or click on the Gems that spawn ( Gives you 2 Cash, regenerates over time ). Cash is used to buy Burgers, Milkshakes, Palmon Seeds, Seeds, Dark Spirals, MKoromon, etc. You can also save 3,000 for a Burst Unlocker. Trade Crystals- Trade Crystals are the red cubes that are dropped by all bosses upon death. They can be used to gain XP from the Lab, or you can save 100 for a Burst Unlocker. Dark Spirals- Spirals that are colored black. These are drop uncommonly from Cherubimon and BlackWarGreymon. Spirals are used to incubate Cherubi, BWar, or Zwart. They can be bought at Deadwood Castle for 1,500 Cash each, use 6 for a Level ( Level 300 or lower ), or sold for 350 Cash. Or you can save 10 for a Burst Unlocker. Burst Unlocker- Burst Unlockers are the Digivice-looking items in your Case. They can be bought at Deadwood Castle with the following items: 75 Obsidian Chips, 20 Virus Chips, 10 Dark Spirals, 3,000 Cash, 500 Ice Shards, 100 Trade Crystals, and 50 Black Gears. If you click on it if it's in the Case, you will receive a random Burst Mode: the Giga Scale, Hyper Cannon, Tyrant Claw, Dramon Breaker, or the Zeed Cannon. Hyper Cannon- A BM obtained from an Unlocker. Not too common, and useful in Boss fights. Must be Level 245 to use Chaosdramon. Dramon Breaker- Another BM that can be found in an Unlocker. One of the slightly rarer Bursts, it is not too good in combat, but it can be used to unlock Omnimon, which makes it quite valuable. Must be Level 250 to use VictoryGreymon. Giga Scale- A BM also found in an Unlocker. Terrifyingly common, this Burst Mode excels in PvP combat and is also good with Bosses. However, beware it's wide hitbox. Must be Level 255 to use GigaSeadramon. Tyrant Claw- A BM that can be found in an Unlocker. More uncommon than Giga and Chaos, this Burst is OK in combat, however, one of it's attacks can cost it's own life if his HP is low. Must be Level 260 to use TyrantKabuterimon. Zeed Cannon- The rarest Burst Mode there is, this BM requires a good amount of luck to find. Though terrible in PvP, this Burst Mode is extremely well against Bosses. This is also a key ingredient in unlocking Omnimon. Must be Level 270 to use ZeedGarurumon. Tokens- Found by playing the game normally. You'll "find" 10 Tokens for every few minutes you play Aurity, up to a maximum of 5,100. Control Spires- These are the big pillars found in BWarGreymon's arena. They can be collected after he is defeated, but they are invisible. Collect XP as normal, and you should find 1 or 4. These can be used to incubate both BWarGreymon himself, or OmnimonZwart, both needing 100 Control Spires to be incubated. Burgers- HP restoring items that can be bought at the Desert for 5 Cash each. They restore 50 HP, and there is a 3 second cooldown before you can eat another one. Milkshakes- Another HP restoring item, these can also be bought at the Desert, but for 15 Cash a piece. These restore twice as much as HP as Burgers: 100 HP. The 3 second cooldown also remains. AguEgg- An Egg that is guaranteed to drop from the GeoGreymon Boss if it is defeated as Botamon. It's used to incubate AgumonMerc, or sold at the Desert for 100 Cash. KimeraEgg- Another type of Egg, this is uncommonly dropped by AngryKimera or Kimeramon. It can be sold at the Ice Palace for 300 Cash, or used to incubate Kimeramon. CherubiEgg- An Egg that resembles the Catacylsmic Egg from the 2013 Egg Hunt. It is rarely dropped from the Cherubimon Boss ( Killing it in the middle does not guarantee the Egg drop, nor increase the chance ). It can be sold at Deadwood Castle for 1,000 Cash, or used to incubate Wendigimon's Line. Once incubated, start as Conomon, and once you're at Lopmon, Wendigomon should appear. BAguData- BAguData is a rare drop from the BWarGreymon Boss. It appears as a disc surrounded by a purple background. The Data itself must be obtained from BWarGreymon; killing him as BGreymon or VMetalGreymon will result in no drops what so ever. Once obtained, it can be used to incubate BlackWarGreymon or Omnimon Zwart. Palmon Seed- A special type of "Egg" that resembles the Egg of Growth from the 2013 Egg Hunt. Though it can't be directly incubated, it can be planted by clicking on it while facing in front of brown soil. It'll then begin the growing stage. When it turns into a long stem and sparkles appear, the Seed will display the results via sparkles. Red sparkles give you nothing. Blue sparkles gives you more Palmon Seeds. Green Sparkles have a 95% chance to give you Nyokimon, and a 5% chance of Bokomon. Seeds- Seeds are small and brown, and are uncommonly dropped from Nyokimon. They can be planted like Palmon Seeds, and drop more Seeds when fully grown. They are also bought in the Desert. Heart Candies- Heart shaped items that were used to unlock MarineAngemon. They were scattered around the map, and you needed 100 to unlock MarineAngemon. This event ran through the week of Valentine's Day. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=51MCVuPQxAg The MarineAngemon event. Pumpkins- These are used to buy Pumpkinmon. Every year during the Halloween season, large dirt patches appear in the City, Jungle, and Deadwood Castle. A Pumpkin can be directly planted in these dirt patches by planting it like a Seed/Palmon Seed. After a few minutes, the Pumpkin will turn giant and slowly inflate, and eventually burst out 70-114 Pumpkins. You can also buy Pumpkins for 10 Tokens each. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=10xA1wZlGJM Pumpkinmon event. Omni- An item in the case which allows you to become Omnimon. Obtained when you unlock Omnimon, as well as achieving Level 350. OmniZwart- Another item in the case, it appears at the very bottom with Omni. It is obtained once you unlock Omnimon Zwart, and you must be Level 400.